Thurston/Main article
Thurston is a zebra who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the leader of the zebras in the Pride Lands. Biography Backstory Thurston is a zebra who lived in the Pride Lands during Simba's reign. He presumably became leader of his herd sometime after reaching adulthood. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When the Lion Guard is searching for Flat Ridge Rock, Thurston approaches them and asks if they're in need of directions. They explain that they're looking for Flat Ridge Rock, and Thurston simply asks where that is, to which Fuli reacts in exasperation. Thurston, realizing that he can be of no help, asks where he had been going, and Ono suggests that he'd been returning to his herd. Thurston agrees and then leaves to rejoin his fellow zebras. "The Rise of Makuu" Thurston watches the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. "Bunga the Wise" When Bunga saves Lake Kiziwa from flooding, Thurston compliments him on such a brilliant idea. He later comes before "Bunga the Wise" for advice about where to find a stick if he needs to plug up a leak. Bunga simply advises that he climb up a tree. Not long after this, Kion attempts to put a stop to Bunga's schemes, and Thurston gasps when the cub accuses Bunga of giving out bad advice. However, when the dam breaks, Thurston flees with the other animals until they find themselves trapped in a ravine. He looks to Bunga for advice, but it's Kion who saves the day by using the Roar of the Elders. "Eye of the Beholder" Thurston and his herd are grazing at Chakula Plains when Ono swoops down, warning them to move so that Kion can perform the Roar of the Elders. Thurston refuses to move because he's eating, and Ono is forced to yell in order to scare the zebras into stampeding away. The herd flees to safety and continues grazing away from the ravine. "The Kupatana Celebration" Thurston attends Kupatana. "Follow that Hippo!" When Mtoto and his friends cry out that there's a hyena attack, Thurston flees in panic. However, when he finds out that they'd just been playing, he complains about the false alarm. Later, Thurston complains to Beshte about the hyenas, and Beshte promises to take care of the problem. Despite Beshte's promises, Thurston continues to complain that zebras are the best-tasting animals in the Pride Lands and that the hyenas know it. However, he is interrupted when Beshte is forced to save Mtoto, and he cries out in fear, asking who will protect him. "The Call of the Drongo" When Janja forces Tamaa to mimic Kion's voice, Thurston overhears the phony order for animals to go to the Outlands. In a panic, he attempts to flee, but he doesn't know which way the Outlands are, and so he runs straight into the real Kion, who denies ever having given such an order. Thurston insists that he'd heard correctly, for zebras have the best hearing in the Pride Lands. Ignoring Thurston's boasts, Fuli questions him as to why he's not in the Outlands, and he admits to not knowing where the Outlands are. Kion then confirms that Thurston had heard, but not seen anything, after which he and his team race off to put a stop to Janja's schemes. The confused lead zebra calls out after them that he'd thought they weren't supposed to go to the Outlands. "Paintings and Predictions" During a thunderstorm, Thurston and his herd are spooked by thunder, and they start a stampede through the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard attempts to put a stop to the danger, and they save the herd from being crushed by a large falling boulder. After the stampede, Kion questions Thurston as to why he had started running, and he admits that the herd had been scared of a loud "boom", which Ono figures to mean thunder. Kion then orders Ono to show the zebras the way home, and it takes Thurston a second to figure out that he doesn't have to fly to follow Ono. Hurriedly, he races to catch up with the egret. Once at his grazing ground, Thurston and two of his fellow zebras are spooked away by Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu. The Lion Guard goes out of their way to fetch the zebras back, but when Beshte accidentally sends a rock rolling toward them, the zebras panic and jump into a nearby river. Just in time, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them to safety, and the zebras land safely among the Lion Guard. "The Imaginary Okapi" Thurston is first seen during the musical number "Life in the Pride Lands". Shortly afterward, Ajabu the okapi approaches Thurston's herd, and Thurston asks him what he is. Before Ajabu can answer, Thurston interrupts by offering several guesses as to what species he is. Just then, Makucha the leopard approaches, and Thurston plows into him in a panic. Thurston begs not to be eaten, and Makucha declares that he is after an animal much tastier than a zebra. As Makucha races away, Thurston snorts in disgust, insulted at being called less tastier than something else. "Janja's New Crew" When the trail from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs becomes blocked by a mudslide, Bunga and Ono attempt to prevent Pride Landers from using the trail. Thurston approaches and demands that he be let through, despite Bunga and Ono's protests. He shoves his way through them and gets stuck in a mud pool. When he demands Bunga and Ono help him, the two comply and help free him. "Beware the Zimwi" While searching for the Zimwi, the Lion Guard runs into a panicked Thurston. Bunga assumes that Thurston is running from the Zimwi, but Thurston states that the Zimwi is nothing more than a story and explains that he had been spooked by some genets. The very thought of the genets spins him into a panic, and he takes off again into the forest. "Never Roar Again" While taking a drink at the Flood Plains, Thurston is interrupted by a mongoose. He soon notices Makuu invading the area and flees with the other Pride Landers. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Thurston is summoned by a sable antelope to see the Traveling Baboon Show. Once at the location of the performance, he watches Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi perform. Later, Thurston is present when Ma Tembo calls the Lion Guard to look at a tree that has had all its leaves mysteriously stripped. Thurston informs the Guard that great patches of grass are missing as well, and asks them if they know what it all means. Ma Tembo answers that it means there is a food thief in the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard resolves to inspect the tree further and track down the thief. Satisfied for the present, the other animals leave, but Thurston remains. Upon inspection of the grassless ground, Bunga declares that it must have been a zebra that took all the food, and Thurston takes offense at the remark. Ono declares that it could not have been a zebra because all the bugs from under nearby rocks have been taken too, and some zebras are afraid of bugs. As Ono speaks, Thurston discovers a caterpillar among his patch of grass and takes off in a panic. Physical appearance Tall and stocky, Thurston is much beefier than his fellow zebras, with a thick neck and long legs. His hide is striped with black-and-white, as is his mane, which is lush and combed back from his forehead, and he has brown eyes that are framed by short lashes. Personality and traits As seems to be commonplace for zebras in the Pride Lands, Thurston is a bit clueless and dim-witted. Even simple concepts such as thunder confuse him, and it often takes extra explanation for him to understand a situation. His scatter-brained nature often leads to further confusion and - in many cases - unnecessary disorder and panic. Thurston can be quite selfish, craving the protection of the Lion Guard even when their efforts are needed elsewhere, and he is quite prone to danger due to his hare-brained tendencies. He thinks highly of his species, speaking with a high-and-mighty tone and stuffy manner, and will even brag to other animals about how superior zebras are to other animals in the Pride Lands. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Kevin Schon Trivia * Thurston's name was revealed by his voice actor, Kevin Schon, who said that it was intended to be a tribute to Jim Backus, who played Thurston Howell on the 1960s sitcom ''Gilligan's Island. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Zebras